


Adrenaline Park Script

by LaylaFaylaBayla (LalaRose27)



Category: Gone wild audio, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaRose27/pseuds/LaylaFaylaBayla
Summary: The jerk from your high school happens to also work at the same crazy water park as you the summer before you go back to college for your sophomore year.
Kudos: 6





	Adrenaline Park Script

**Author's Note:**

> Adrenaline Land Part 1: The Love Shack [semi-public] [1980s] [1990s] [Summer Job] [Co-Workers] [Caught Masturbating] [enemies to lovers] [classmates to coworkers] [cunnilingus] [quickie] [spanking] [working at a waterpark] [Creampie] [Name Calling]
> 
> I watched a bunch of Action Park documentaries (if you are unfamiliar with it, look it up on YouTube, Defunctland has an amazing video on it) and while its story has tragedy, it is overshadowed by the pure insanity that was Action Park. Like, I just know people were having crazy sex there. It made my list of time travel fantasy sex spots. However, this does not take place in Action Park, it takes place in the fictional park called Adrenaline Land.

(optional fake 80s/90s commercial with cheesy music in the background) Come down to Adrenaline Land! There’s no other park in the world like it! We’ve got a wave pool, water slides, cliff diving, and even go kart racing! This is the most amazing park in the world! There’s no other park in the world like it!)

  
  


(grumpily) Damn tourists… 

(opens door) Is that… moaning?

(grumpily) Someone better not be having sex in here again.

Oh hello…

This is much better than someone having sex.

(pause to watch for a bit, maybe some improv)

(announcing themself) Hey there.

Hey, hey, hey calm down. 

Forgive me for staring, it’s just that when we graduated, I didn't think I’d see the class president working here of all places. And I certainly did not imagine she would be using the employee shack to get herself off.

Who am I going to tell?

Trust me you are not the first, and you will certainly not be the last person to jerk off here.

I think I actually came into the pillow you were biting into.

(laughs) Chill, chill.

(sounds of pillow hitting you while you laugh) Hey don’t throw it at me!

I said chill out.

So… were you close?

I’m serious- you were moaning into that pillow pretty loud but it didn’t look like you had cum yet.

(sits down on the bed) I’m always willing to lend a helping hand. (laughs at joke)

Hey, hey, hey sorry. I won’t make a joke like that again.

(teasing) Oh, you wouldn’t want my hands on you? Ouch princess. 

Except I know that’s a lie.

I know you heard those rumours about me at school. 

(sly) You know which rumours. 

Not to mention, that time you were spying on me and that girl under the bleachers. I didn’t say anything at the time because I didn’t want to scare you but I saw how big your eyes got when I pulled my dick out of her. 

(whisper) And I saw how you stayed the entire time.

(cocky) Don’t worry princess, I enjoyed putting on a show for you almost as much as you enjoyed watching it.

I bet you went straight home and touched yourself to the thought of it.

(mean laugh) You did, didn’t you. Such a slut.

So c’mon how about you let me fulfill that little fantasy of yours.

(kissing noises)

Good girl.

And as nice as kissing you is, that’s not what you wanted when you were screaming into that pillow.

(starts kissing down neck)

Don’t cover your mouth- I want to hear you baby.

Let me just pull your bikini to the side and (gasp) look how wet you are for me, princess.

I thought you said you wouldn’t want my hands on you. 

But judging how you’re soaking my hand, I would say you’re such a filthy fucking liar.

Wow, my finger just slid right in.

That little story I told you got to you didn’t it?

(slap)

(firmly) Didn’t it?

(smug) What a dirty slut.

You’re so tight around my finger. Let me just... slide in another one.

That was a pretty little gasp.

That’s it baby girl. You take my fingers so well.

(mean chuckle) And you said you would hate this.

Oh you still hate it huh? Maybe I should spend some more time on your clit then.

(improv cunnilingus)

(slap) I told you, don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear you.

Oh you’re close? Don’t cum yet.

Beg for me baby.

(slap) 

I wanna hear you beg.

(slap)

You can beg better than that.

(slap)

I want you to tell me exactly how you feel right now.

(listener cums)

(teasing) So polite thanking me after you cum. You’re welcome princess.

Where you going?

Oh you thought we were done? 

Honey, I haven’t cum yet. It wouldn’t be very nice of you to leave me like this would it?

Your shift starts in fifteen minutes? 

Which part of the park are you working today? 

We don’t have a lot of time then.

(kiss)

Let me take my shorts off…

What’s that baby? Never see a cock this big before? (mean laugh)

(improv sex scene)

Take your top off, I wanna see those pretty tits of yours. (kissing sounds)

(laugh) Look how hard your nipples are baby. Climb on my lap.

(kissing sounds)

(moan) Are you grinding against my cock sweetheart? What happened to ‘I have to run to my shift?’ (laugh)

You’re dripping all over my cock here princess. (moan) You’re lucky I don’t have time to tease you.

(moan) Fucking…Fucking hell you feel good.

Let me just push in… nice and slow…

What’s that sweetheart? You want me to hurry up?

Nah, I think we still have time before your shift starts.

Oh, sweetheart, so pretty when you beg.

Well princess, if you insist. 

(sounds of fucking get faster)

That’s it baby, take my cock.

Let me hear you… no, no, no, stop covering your mouth.

Do I need to pull your hair to make you stop? Well, you asked for it.

There we go… such a good slut.

I wonder what sounds you’ll make if I play with your clit…

Woah, that’s it baby girl.

(sounds of fucking get even faster)

You like my cock pounding into your tight cunt, huh?

That’s it baby girl…

(slap) No, no, no, I didn’t cum yet. You cum when I tell you to.

(slap) Stop begging and make me cum then.

That’s it baby, fuck yourself with my cock.

Let me play with your tits and clit for a sec… (gasp, moan) fuck you got tighter…

You really like my hands on you?

That’s it keep moaning for me slut.

Fuck (panting) I’m close… Keep doing that with your hips baby… (moan) God, your pussy feels fucking amazing! 

You take my cock so fucking well!

Oh fuck baby (moan) I’m close… I’m so close… Where do you want me to cum?

In you? (panting… holding back moan) You sure?

You’re a bigger cumslut than I thought… Yeah you can cum too.

(groan) Take it baby… take my fucking load in your fucking pussy… 

(panting) So princess... Do you think you can make it to your shift? (laughs)


End file.
